Summer days!
by Chasethecase
Summary: Hey there, my story features more of a Yukinari/Lisa type twist, Ive always had a thing for her.    Hope you enjoy.
1. Whats to lose?

Chapter 1: Whats to lose?

The hot bath proved refreshing for Yukinari as he relaxed into the waters of the tub, he took the moment of peace to recollect his thoughts, still barely believing how his life has changed so much over the year. School's finally over, its summer, and now best of all - He has friends to spend it with.

Sliding deeper into the water, letting the alluring grasp of warmth pull him in; His head almost submerged. He can't help but to close his eyes, fixating his mind on the adventures that await him. "Miharu, what a blessing you have been.." He thought to himself. He chuckled. Putting both hands behind his head, and stretching both his legs wide. His life has been good to him, but how well does he know, that nothing lasts... forever.

***bang* *bang* *bang*** The bathroom door was taking a thunderous beating.

"Yukinari!" … A voice cried behind the door.. He was viciously pulled from his unintended nap, almost fully awake he realized that he had fallen asleep in the tub! Leaping out immediately, almost slipping and busting his head wide open, he gained his footing, holding his throbbing head as his consciousness crept back to him slowly. Once his senses were regained he wrapped himself in a towel , and proceeded to open the door.

"One moment..heheh.." He said weakly as the door opened. A wide eyed Kirie stood there, but her facial expression changed to joy and glee as she saw Yukinari, alive and well. "Thank the gods!", she yelled embracing him in a tight hug, "I thought you were kidnapped or something you little dumbass!". Didn't last long though, his towel fell off.

"YOU PERVERT!" exclaimed Kirie. A flying axe kick was launched with deadly accuracy, hitting Yukinari right on the head.

Before he could really even say anything in his own defense, Yukinari was already well acquainted with the cold wooden floors. Once again he found himself being ruefully brought into consciousness. "Hehheh.." he let out a dry, barely heard chuckle. "Hey..Kirie..its nice to see you again too.." He murmured while rubbing his head. Looking up to meet Kirie's eyes. She seemed focused on something else though, her face void of her once rage-filled expression. In that split moment, he realized he was still laying there... naked! Either that blow to the head had caused all of his blood to flow from the top of his body to the middle area of his body, or he had developed some strange kinky reaction to being unmercifully beaten..but lo' and behold, he had a full on erection, and oh boy, did his sailor stand proud. In a hasty, but vain attempt to sheathe his member with his hands, which really didn't help, the embarrassment of the moment granted him a second wind, putting him on his feet, and he braced himself for more punishment.

All Kirie really did was stand there and stare at it, which was actually one of the many variables for it still being erect. Through all the years he had known her, they always found themselves, be it accidental, or on purpose, exposing themselves to one another. They had known each other's bodies well. The thrill of it one could assume, like a predator stalking its hapless prey, the longer the stalk the better the meal seems to get. The idea of a quick peak always proved satisfying. Maybe along the lines a fetish was developed for voyeurism. Kirie looked at Yukinari, Yukinari looked at Kirie. His face crimson red from embarrassment, her face still fixated, a curious expression passed her. their eyes met for a moment, then the contest of staring broke as she reached down for his towel and proceeded to covering him with it, not a word was said between the two while this was happening, Yukinari was quiet mainly out of fear though, anymore hits to the head and there will be no more waking up. The tension between them was so thick you could cut it with a knife, then she turned around and began walking down the corridor- not before she ran a hand over his erected member which protruded and throbbed violently under the towel, a word still hadn't been said.

It left Yukinari with a puzzled stare. Then he came to the realization that.._"she touched it.."_

Lets face it, both of them are developing teens, their hormones going out of control, it is truly mind boggling that either one of them had never went any further than peeping on one another. The feelings were there, the lust - definitely was there, but could there be something else? Thinking back, Yukinari realized that he found himself staring at a nude Kirie alot more than he could count, and feel comfortable about. Especially when her shower was broken for those few months, why did she always time her showers to be exactly when he would want to take one? Why did she never leave a note on the door? Had she been giving hints for him to make the first move? He also noticed shes been showing herself to him, and majority of these were not even remotely accidental, a lot more since he met Miharu and the others. Does she feel intimidated or something? He always looked at her as a bigger sister, after all she was his first true friend, someone who was there for him in what seemed like a world that only wanted to be against him

"eh!" He shrugged, too much to think about, ridding himself of the thoughts - pushing them to the dark far corners of his mind. He secured himself in his room, looking at hazy 2:19 AM on his alarm clock, he napped for a good while in that tub. He climbed into bed, anchored his drifting mind, and slowly slipped back into peaceful unconsciousness...

Waking up slowly from sleep, he realized it was almost 1 PM! He had slept the entire morning away. The house always seemed so lonely since Miharu started working, and her outer-worldly friends Tomoka and Koyomi went back to Seiren. He sat up on the bed, rubbed the cold out of his eyes, rolled his neck and stretched, "Ehm.." He let out sluggishly, getting off the bed.

"Might as well make the best of today that I can." Thinking to himself while picking out clothes from his closet. "Man, I REALLY need to do laundry." His actions seized briefly when he heard a door being shut.

Not having the time to actually put on clothing before the intruder was already at his very own room door. "Miharu? Kirie?" he yelled in reply to who ever was standing behind his room door.

No response was met. The door opened slowly, revealing a blonde haired Lisa, whose head was momentarily stuck into the room, moments later inviting herself inside, closing the door behind her. She smiled devilishly. she was wearing a low cut red summer dress and 1 inch white heels.

"Hey there, soul mate." She said coyly. Looking at Yukinari, who had hid himself behind his closet door, showing only his head.

"Lisa? What the heck are you doing here? Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can just walk into any one's home!" Frowning. Sometimes he wonders if being allergic and afraid of women was really all that bad. At least he had privacy.

She leaned her head in confusion. "What are you hiding from me dear?" Taking a few steps closer.

"NOOO!" "Don't come any closer!" A obviously embarrassed Yukinari exploded. "Im not decent, let me put some clothing on first please!" Truly regretting that last sentence, it was as if he wrapped himself with venison in a forest full of hungry wolves. Lisa in excitement leaped to the closet, and with some suddenly invoked unnatural strength almost tore the closet door off their hinges!

Yukinari dived through Lisa's legs, thanking the gods for once for his lack of size, and rushed through his door. Lisa turned around and followed after him in pursuit.

Yukinari had fled into the living and hid behind their t.v, he could hear Lisa's footsteps getting closer..and closer. "Please god.." he thought to himself.

"Where are you, soulmate?" She yelled. "Stop delaying the inevitable!" She scoured the living room. Yukinari could feel her presence getting closer, and closer. He knew she was going to find him at any moment now. He sighed silently and cursed himself for being such a wimp. He thought of Fukuyama, how is he always so brave and fearless when it comes to women? Then he realized it.._ "Whats to lose?_" As if he suddenly underwent years of intense therapy in that one very moment of thought, he spoke to himself again what he should have reinforced himself with along time ago.._ "Whats to lose..?"_

He stood up. "Hey!" He taunted. "Im right here, Lisa." Usually, Yukinari only showed rare feats of bravery when his friends were endangered, but this time he had on his very own choice of will. Lisa, turned around quite obviously taken back by the unusual show of bravado. Though, Yukinari's chest and head was visible, the rest of his naked body was shielded by the television set.

She walked towards him, "Oh Yukinari!" She wrapped him in a hug, he returned the embrace._ "Whats to lose?" _echoed through him. He honestly never had a girlfriend, or anything close to a intimate relationship with the opposite sex. His actions are running on pure instinct now.

Taking a deep breath to reinforce himself, " You can do this." He placed each one of his hands on her jaw, guiding her head so they both their faces met at eye level. His eyes ran over her facial features; Her two blue gemstone like eyes, set perfectly in place - Goddess like perfection. Her slender nose, and her plump lips. Everything about her seemed to be perfectly in place, amazing. Yukinari, in that moment, could truly appreciate the beauty of Lisa. Never taking the time to really check her out. She was.. beautiful. "Beautiful.." He said quietly, but she heard him. He devoured her beauty in him as if he was unfed for years, it left him even hungrier. He felt something, a warmth, inside of him. His body felt like he was on a cloud, as if the very existence of the world around the two had faded, leaving only them in a void of nothingness. So-too that very moment, nothing mattered, only her. "Is this what love feels like?" He thought to himself as he stared at the motionless Lisa, not even blinking. "Lisa.." The words came solemnly toned. She focused intently on him. Strangely, his rash did not appear.

This is what shes wanted. This is what shes prayed for everyday since she met him. This is what she felt she was destined for. Nothing could ruin it.

"Lisa.." He looked at her, his eyes filled with emotion. He gently bit his bottom lip, and leaned foward. "Yukinari.." She leaned foward. He leaned forward.

They were just centimeters apart.

Their lips just barely touching.

*BOOOM*

The front door flew open, first came in was a raging, seething Kirie, and a confused Miharu followed behind her. Both of them drenched wet from rain.

Both Yukinari, and Lisa had looked over to witness the violent intrusion. Kirie, now in the living room began observing the scene, the two - Yukinari and Lisa, had not moved an inch. "So.. THIS is what you do huh?" Kirie said, in a deadly tone. She was so angry she had to take deep breathes between sentences. " THIS, is what you do when you ignore phone calls, and dont answer the god damn door bell for your friends while its rainingl?" At that very moment, Yukinari realized he was so involved with Lisa he didn't even hear the bell, or realize it was pouring down raining outside!

Her fists were balled up so hard, that it was at the point where you could hear her bones cracking and popping, her knuckles turned white. The vein on her temple was pulsating as if it would burst at any moment. Oh boy, she was angry. Not only was she a angry woman, but a jealous one at that. Her murderous stare, like any trained warrior would, targeted the weaker one of the couple first, and that meant Yukinari.

She stomped towards the two, though she had her glare on Yukinari.

Yukinari, in his defense, got the hell out of dodge by leaping from the t.v, into the center most part of the living room, but in the midst of the moment he forgot he was still naked. There he stood, full bloom in the middle of his living room, naked. Lisa had abruptly fainted, Yukinari had no idea if it was from seeing him naked, or the whole ordeal before they were interrupted, not that he really cared. Right now, his only worries are that of his face being smashed into puddy.

Miharu, just stood there, puzzled. She glanced around the room, taking in the whole situation.

Kirie, however stopped in her tracks for a moment, her facial expression upon seeing the now nude Yukinari, again, changed from what was confusion, then to anger, and following something that was totally indescribable, however it was far worse than anger or rage. It was something that scared the living hell out of Yukinari. He'd never seen her this angry before, and he wasn't planning on sticking around to see what she was going to do either!

Like two boxers in a ring, Kirie and Yukinari circled around the living room's end-table, almost in arms reach of one another. "It was a accident! I didn't know!" Yukinari pleaded. His words seemed to only throw fuel on the fire that burned within her.

"I dont give a DAMN!" She said in bitter reply. She reached down and picked up the nearest object, which happened to be a clock, but her anger caused it to fly no where near Yukinari. Miharu could only sigh. _"Kirie.. calm down."_ she said calmly. But recieved no reply.

"Wait till I get my hands on you, im going to BREAK you in so many places." Kirie remarked as she slowly circled the table, the words dripped with venom.

_"Oh god shes really PISSED._" His thoughts raced through his mind. _" Shes in arms reach of me, I better think of something fast._" He scoured his mind. _"What is the chink in her armor? What can I do?"_

_"Aha!"_

Yukinari's facial expression then changed dramatically, the blood seemed to pour from his face, looking ghostly white and shocked, he pointed behind her. "Oh my god! A ghost!" He screamed. Kirie, looked shocked at first, and was slow to react, but she took the bait, and turned around expecting to be horrified by some sort of paranormal apparition, but all she saw was a wall, and the smoke trail Yukinari made while he dashed back to his room.

All of the commotion had awoken Lisa, she begun to mutter and babble out incoherent things, every now and then a 'Yukinari' would be heard.

Miharu looked at Kirie, then to Lisa, then back to Kirie. "Whats she doing here?" She said curiously. "And why was Yukinari naked?" Putting a finger on his chin. "You don't think they -" She couldn't finish the sentence before Kirie stormed out of the house, only to return, again drenched in water. "I don't even want to think about it." she replied, " Infact, I don't ever want to talk to that jerk again." She spoke slowly, as if she was holding something back. The sobs became harder to fight, and eventually she was overcome by a swarm of emotion. She fell to the floor and rolled herself into a ball. Miharu soon attended to her, comforting her.

Locking his room door, placing his back against the door and slid to the floor. Letting out a sigh of relief. "Whats to lose, eh?" He thought. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Whats to lose.." he said silently. Thunder cackled, and the sound of rain filled his room.

Kirie had grown to like Yukinari, a lot. She saw in him, what everyone else did not. She liked how he has a heart of gold, and would bend over backwards to please or help anyone. Its what attracted her to him in the first place, so many people making fun of his miniature stature. Never giving him the chance or time of day he deserved. Everyone made his life a living hell. But then she came, she befriended him, probably even gave him a reason to live. She stood up for him. She.. fell in love with him. Madly in love. To where she will become aggravated and aggressive just from him standing by another woman. But he never showed interest in her, no matter how much of her body she willingly exposes to him. He doesn't even try to touch her, or make attempts. Now all he does is talk about Miharu; Miharu this, Miharu that. What can Miharu give to him that she can't? Why Lisa? Why were they so close? Why were they holding each other? Why was he naked? The jealousy began to warp Kirie's mind. Her sanity was now in question.

Her insanity however, began to question, murder.

Thunder cackled in the background, clearing the room of all sound in its loud roar, and then.. the room fell quiet, only to be filled with the sobs of Kirie's lament. Miharu held her Kirie closer in a vain attempt to comfort her. She looked up and silently whispered "Yukinari.." a tear came rolling down her eye, it landed on Kirie, but she did not notice. Almost instantly after saying his name, another thunderous roar soon overruled the sounds in the living room, as if the gods themselves were trying to warn them.

This was going to be a very long summer...

End of chapter 1.


	2. Illusions of Grandeur

Chapter 2 Illusions of Grandeur

Running a hand over his face, he picked himself off the floor. Pacing once again to his closet, this time finally finding something suitable to wear other than his birthday suit.

"Man.. I REALLY need to do laundry." He felt a distinct feeling of de-ja-vu.

He thought while putting on his black boxer-briefs, and a pair of black socks. He sighed miserably, thinking about the event that took place what seemed only a few minutes ago. He'd never seen Kirie like that before. He started to piece together a plan, a way to approach the situation.

"Hmm..Well, I can't barricade myself up here for ever, I gotta go down there eventually.."  
>He dreaded the idea of a still angry Kirie.<p>

Swallowing his fears, he slid into a pair of khaki shorts, grabbed a clean white V neck, and his brown house shoes.  
>He walked out of his closet, gently slid the door behind him, and sat on his bed, still trying to think of how to approach things. Not exactly sure how to place his next movie, Yukinari had never approached a situation like this before, never in his life. What was he supposed to do? Then the thought crossed his mind again.. "Whats to lose..."<p>

Leaning on his elbow. "What the hell am I doing...?" He spoke to himself, trying to reinforce some kind of courage. "Sitting here isn't getting crap done!" Jumping off the bed, he stormed to the door with a new-found courage, in-fact he was so pumped up, he felt like he could take on a army of Kirie. As he opened the door ready to confront the trio of women downstairs, he realized that.. they were already there, well two of them. Lisa seemed missing. How long had they been there?

He wanted to shut the door, but instead his feet chose to move backwards in spite of what he wanted. Inviting them inside. First came Miharu, then Kirie whose face was hidden in a down-looking angle. Kirie positioned herself behind Miharu.  
>The room held a deafening silence for a while, until thunder roared in the background. The lights in his room faltered under the strength of the electrical storm - It was a bad one.<p>

Yukinari looked at Miharu. He never looked at Kirie. Not that he didn't want too, but something inside of him shared what ever she was feeling. Something inside of him wanted to go back in time. Something inside of him was hurt... But why?

Before Yukinari's father left, he spoke to him. Of anyone, Yukinari's father knew of his sons troubles. Yukinari was always told, no matter what sadness, or grief you experience in life, you will always be given two-fold happiness in return. He was told to appreciate, and to believe in his struggle. That in spite of all the bullying, and torment he had endured over the years, he realized that Kirie had always been there for him. She had always sacrificed her own image to protect him, thats why she took up martial arts. So she could destroy anyone who dared go against him. This pain, this hurt that was embodied in him. It was all so foreign to him, all so new, yet it felt all so familiar to what he was feeling when he and Lisa had embraced one another.  
>His heart was in one place, but his mind in another.<p>

He thought of Lisa that moment. "Is this what love feels like?" He asked himself. He looked at the two women that stood in his room, his eyes only met Miharu's for a moment. Truly not knowing what to do, as he lowered his head he spoke. "I - … I'm sorry." He looked up, raising his stare from the ground. "I didn't mean for things to turn out the way they did, not like this." He began rubbing the side of his arm as a way to release tension that was building up, hoping one of them would say something, anything.  
>"Wheres Lisa?" he then said. It was the wrong thing to say..<p>

Miharu motioned to say something, but then she was pushed aside by Kirie.  
>"Of all things...Yukinari" Kirie took in a deep breath "Of all things you could say this very moment, you ask something as fucking dumb as that!" Pushing Yukinari to the floor out of sudden anger.<p>

"Kirie! No! Stop it!" Miharu shouted as she reached for Kirie's arm, but it was a failed attempt to control her, Kirie snatched away with little effort.  
>Kirie reached down, grabbed Yukinari by the collar of his shirt and held him face to face. She was taller than him, so he was forced to stand tip toed. Smacking him viciously with her free hand. His cheek glowed red. He said not a word. He closed his eyes. Something wet had landed on his face. Then again. And again. They were tears<br>"LOOK AT ME!" She demanded. Shaking him. Throwing him to the floor, and mounting herself on top of him.

As he opened his eyes, his bravado, and courage seemed to dissipate, not out of fear, but sadness. A feeling of grief had overcome him from the sight of Kiries blood red eyes, her face torn in grief. She'd been crying a storm down there. What had he done?

"Im sor-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as another slap had interrupted him. She began to choke him relentlessly, Yukinari could only stare as his life was being wrenched from him but then Miharu intervened, tackling Kirie. They both went flying, Kirie had been driven into the edge of Yukinari's writing desk, knocking her out. Miharu screamed, shaking Kirie's limp body, hoping she'd wake up, her only response was a groan let them know she was still alive.

Yukinari lungs suddenly expanded greatly to a large intake of air that he thought he would never receive again, he coughed and rolled over on his side looking at Miharu vainly trying to wake up Kirie from her unconscious slumber. He reached out and grabbed her arm, she looked at him, stopped for a moment, then proceeded to hugging him. He hugged her back. "Oh Yukinari.." she cried "Why is all of this happening? Why is everyone fighting!"

She was clueless to human affairs, after all more than the majority of her planet was often void of relationships. But yet, she felt this pain, this confusion, this angst.. in her chest as well.  
>As Yukinari was helping himself to his knees, he looked over to Kirie, who was coming back to consciousness and groaning, Miharu tried to help but she was pushed away. Looking around the room eventually, lightly shaking his head in disbelief at the scene.<br>Then Lisa walked in. A flash of lightning brightened the room for a moment, like one of those effects in a horror film when the big bad makes his appearance.  
>As if on cue, it began raining much harder.<p>

"Man, I HAVE to get out of this. How'd I even get into this anyways" Thinking to himself. He looked down for a moment. "Oh yeah."

"I'm s-" Yukinari began to speak, but was cut off by Miharu.  
>"Yukinari, I don't understand what is happening today but you have to fix it!" she exclaimed with a not-so-common serious visage. " You guys have are fighting and hurting each other! Thats not what friends-" She was then cut off by Kirie.<br>"Friends. Thats all we will ever be, well except for lisa." Venom dripped from the words.  
>"Hmph" Shrugged Lisa.<br>"Huh? Whats wrong with being friends?" Asked Miharu  
>"Whats wrong? You- Ignorance is bliss, I suppose." scoffed Kirie. Looking at Yukinari, frowning, "Its time for you to choose."<br>"Choose?" In synchronous from everyone but Kirie.

"I-I-.." Yukinari was cut off by Lisa, who had ninja'd her way to his side. Sitting by him and embracing him in a hug, she replied for him. "Yuki doesn't have to choose. We already know the answer, dont we?" Smiling coyly.

"I-I!" He jumped off and ran out of the room, and out of the front door. Not caring about the rain, or the thunder storm. Not caring for a given direction, he took the first route he looked. He ran till his legs gave out on him, cursing himself for his dilemma. punching the wet and muddy ground. If only he could be more brave. Truthfully, he never wanted to choose, as long as everyone could live in happiness the way things were, what's wrong? But then, it dawned on him. The inevitable. At some point being friends with the opposite sex can at times result in unquenched feelings. "Is that what Kirie meant?" She wasn't satisfied with being a friend anymore? Yukinari thought about all of the anime protagonist he often admired in the mangas he read, with their harems; and legions of girls flocking to them. He never really thought of the outcome of a love triangle, the strangled and mixed emotions. He never thought about what happened next. But here he is, a part of one, example given and point taken. At that time, Yukinari honestly wished he could have his girl phobia back. Life was much more simple back then. When he only had Kirie...

He came to realization, that he was soaked with rain, on his knees, presumably in the middle of nowhere, he stood up placing his hand on a tree for support as he leaned against it, his legs still weak and shaky. His mind still trying to find a viable outcome to end this mess. If he goes back, it might not be today, or tomorrow. But eventually, he will have to choose. Personally, he had a thing for Lisa anyways. Might as well stick to it now, after all he did back there, going back against that decision could mean god knows what, after all she is pretty dangerous with the black magic, and scary bodyguards.

Lightning flashed across the sky, and before he could hear the thunder, Yukinari's world... went black. He fell over, face first into the muddy ground, the tree he now laid by was almost split in two. Charred embers and bark was everywhere. Then the sound of the rain took over everything else.

A silhouette of a tall figure lied in the wait of a shadowy walkway.


End file.
